


Asmodeus

by tongtongzi



Category: KHR - Fandom, 家庭教师
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongzi/pseuds/tongtongzi
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Kudos: 38





	Asmodeus

“嗯……啊…”  
漆黑的房间里回荡着令人面红心跳的轻微呻吟，凌乱的床单上是一具极具美感的躯体，银色长发四散开来，美丽又圣洁。  
但这具雕像般完美的身体，此刻正在做一些难以启齿的事情。

斯库瓦罗半跪在床上，臀部高高翘起，他一手揉扭着胸前已经肿胀的凸起，另一只的三根手指正卖力的抽插着湿润的后穴，不够，还想要更多…  
幻想中的黑发男人有着结实有力的小麦色躯体，他正用粗糙的手掌蹂躏着斯库瓦罗分身，另一只手则用力掰开斯库瓦罗右腿，将自己身下硬得发胀的肉棒用力捅入斯库瓦罗柔嫩的小穴.......  
“啊...Xanxus....”斯库瓦罗胡乱呻吟着，加快了手指抽插的速度，随着后穴，白浊喷射而出，斯库瓦罗抽搐着，身体无力的软下来。

这已经不是第一次幻想着Xanxus自慰了。  
不知从什么时候起，他对Xanxus单纯的仰慕夹杂了复杂的欲望，他开始注意Xanxus沐浴后还滴着水的发尾、穿着紧身西装裤时裆部的凸起，以及微微敞开的领口下结实的胸肌.....  
他渴望被Xanxus粗鲁的对待，渴望被Xanxus狠狠的贯穿，他开始享受Xanxus的暴力，甚至某一次在众目睽睽之下被Xanxus一脚踹在地上时，他差一点就呻吟出来.....

“斯库瓦罗！”  
斯库瓦罗回过神来，他看见迪诺正端着酒杯，挥着手朝自己走来。  
此刻他并不在自己那间充斥着淫靡气息的卧室内，而是在一间华丽的礼堂参加黑手党家族首领之间的聚会。  
斯库瓦罗随口和迪诺搭着话，眼神不由看向不远处的Xanxus。觥筹交错间，几个家族的首领正陪着笑脸围着Xanxus说着讨好的话，一位穿着华丽的妩媚女人一边抛着媚眼一边拼命往Xanxus身上靠，酥胸有意无意的蹭着X手臂。  
斯库瓦罗紧紧地盯着那女人，她几乎快将整个身体缠在Xanxus身上，还时不时对着Xanxus脖颈吹气挑逗......不知怎的，斯库瓦罗脑海中浮现出Xanxus和这个淫荡的女人上床的画面：Xanxus裸露着上半身，小麦色的皮肤上布满性感的深色疤痕，粗壮的手臂青筋暴起，猩红的双眼里满是欲望。他毫不留情的抽插着，一只手握住那女人纤细的腰肢，另一只手用力拍打在雪白的臀肉上，打得胯下放荡的女人浪叫连连……  
斯库瓦罗抿了口酒杯里的红酒，下流的想法让他的下体已经硬到不行，穴口瘙痒难耐.  
斯库瓦罗看了眼Xanxus，后者正冷着脸游刃有余的和那些笑里藏刀的名流绅仕们周旋，似乎并没注意到自己.斯库瓦罗随便找了个理由搪塞了迪诺，便急匆匆地跑到厕所。

斯库瓦罗将自己关进最后一间，坐在马桶上急不可耐的脱下外衣，双腿用力分开。  
他把自己幻想成是那个衣着暴露的女人，被Xanxus当着众人的面一脚踢倒在地毯上，再被粗鲁的扯掉上衣...  
手指慢慢伸入衬衣下摆，斯库瓦罗捏住自己早已凸起的乳首搓揉着。接下来呢？Xanxus会一把撕烂那个女人的裙摆，不加润滑便用身下那根粗壮的巨物毫不留情的插入...  
另一只手探向早已湿成一片的后穴，轻而易举的就插入一根手指。  
“嗯......”  
斯库瓦罗张着嘴大口吸着气，但还是控制不住从喉间发出一丝淫荡的呻吟，似乎是不满足于一根手指，他迫不及待地插入第二根手指，卖力的抽插着......

嗒嗒嗒——  
皮靴不急不慢地踩在地板上，有人进了厕所，斯库瓦罗抽出手指小心的听着门外的响动，但突如其来的停止让他后穴痒得难受，怕被人发现的刺激和羞耻混合在一起，让他出奇的兴奋。门外没了响动，斯库瓦罗捂住嘴，将手指重新塞回后穴，慢慢地抽插起来。  
“你还要待到什么时候？大垃圾，”Xanxus低沉的声音隔着薄薄的厕所门板传来。  
Xanxus的声音像是在他耳边吹了一口气，激得他头皮发麻。Xanxus怎么知道自己在这里？斯库瓦罗心惊，但幻想对象突然的到来加剧了刺激和紧张，他仿佛能隔着门板闻到Xanxus身上诱人的荷尔蒙味。  
“没…嗯…没什么。”自己的手指好像成了Xanxus的肉棒，一阵阵强烈袭来的快感让斯库瓦罗大脑充血，他忍不住加快手指的速度。  
“你在干什么？开门！”Xanxus似乎是听出了斯库瓦罗语气里的异样，不满的命令道。  
“等…等一下....Boss…唔…”，再等一下，马上就要达到顶点了啊…

砰——Xanxus猛地一脚踹开门，隔间内的景象让他震惊地睁大眼。  
他早料到斯库瓦罗在做一些难以启齿的事情，但没想到是这样淫荡的场景——斯库瓦罗正张着双腿衣衫不整的坐在马桶上，西裤已经褪到脚下，手指还在小穴里抽插着，小小的隔间里满是淫糜的味道。  
“嗯…Xanxus…不要看…啊…”被发现的羞耻带来剧烈的刺激，还未被满足的后穴不满的张合着。  
明明就快要..快要射出来了。

Xanxus喘着气，像是在稳定自己的情绪，喉结在脖颈上下滑动了一下，猩红的眼眸里带着从未有过的疯狂。  
他掐着斯库瓦罗的脖子强迫他抬起头看着自己，“就这么急不可耐？”  
一边说着，一边用手隔着衬衣狠狠地捏住斯库瓦罗充血的乳头粗鲁地搓揉着，他死死地盯着斯库瓦罗，似乎想把他整个吞下。  
“没有…Xanxus…”斯库瓦罗羞得满脸通红，但身体还未褪去的原始欲望让他此刻只有一个想法，就是被Xanxus狠狠的操弄。他忍不住伸出手，抚上Xanxus下体，果然已经硬得厉害。  
“让我帮你...”斯库瓦罗抬起头淫靡地望着Xanxus，若有似无的舔了舔自己嘴唇。

Xanxus深吸一口气，他第一次看到斯库瓦罗这副模样，活像一个荡妇。他一脚用力踩在斯库瓦罗白皙的大腿内侧，强迫斯库瓦罗将腿分的更开，那湿润的小穴张合着仿佛在恳求自己的插入。  
Xanxus一只手将斯库瓦罗两只手腕握住举过头顶，另一只手一把扯住斯库瓦罗后脑勺的银发，用力按在自己下体上，带着赤裸欲望的双眼俯视着斯库瓦罗。  
斯库瓦罗马上明白应该怎么做，他用湿润的舌尖隔着西裤描摹着Xanxus下体的形状，再用牙齿套弄着Xanxus的皮带，只能用嘴并不那么好解开，斯库瓦罗有些急切，嘴角流出的水渍将皮带舔得湿透。  
Xanxus松开斯库瓦罗双手，斯库瓦罗立马急不可耐的解开皮带，褪下Xanxus西裤。之前的羞耻已经荡然无存，此刻他只想好好舔弄这根幻想已久的肉棒。  
斯库瓦罗隔着内裤，鼻尖是更加浓郁的荷尔蒙味，Xanxus粗重的喘息从上方传来，斯库瓦罗用牙齿咬下Xanxus内裤，紫黑色的肉棒弹出来打在自己脸上，让斯库瓦罗忍不住开始呻吟。  
“真该让所有人看看你这个淫荡的模样。”Xanxus握住自己下体，抽打着斯库瓦罗被欲望染红的脸颊。  
啊…所有人都会看到Xanxus正在操弄自己。斯库瓦罗张嘴含住Xanxus粗壮的肉棒，太大了以至于他只能含住一半，他能感觉到到肉棒上的青筋凸起，斯库瓦罗喘着气，卖力的吮吸套弄着，另一只手不受控制的伸向自己后穴......

Xanxus似乎不满足于斯库瓦罗的速度，他按住斯库瓦罗头，用力的抽插起来，每一下都狠狠的顶在斯库瓦罗喉咙上，Xanxus喘着粗气，加快了身下的动作，  
“嗯...嗯唔....”斯库瓦罗含糊不清的呻吟着，Xanxus每一下动作都让他快要窒息，但也带给他剧烈的快感，他一边幻想着后穴被Xanxus粗鲁的玩弄，一边卖力的吮吸着Xanxus肉棒，嘴唇已经被操弄地红肿酸胀，但他还渴望Xanxus更激烈的抽插......  
手指套弄得速度越来越快，斯库瓦罗微微仰起头，下体喷射出一股热流，“啊...Xan...嗯...”  
“大垃圾，给人口就能高潮么？”Xanxus闷哼一声，用力抵上斯库瓦罗喉咙，将白浊全数灌进斯库瓦罗嘴里。  
斯库瓦罗将Xanxus射出的液体一滴不剩的全部吞下，接着他又用舌头将嘴里的肉棒舔弄了一圈，确定没有残余的精液后，才依依不舍的松开嘴。

两人一路拥吻着跌跌撞撞地走到此次宴会为各首领预定的房间门口，Xanxus用力吮吸着斯库瓦罗脖颈，一脚踹开房门。  
他将斯库瓦罗一把扔在柔软的床垫上，粗鲁的撕扯着斯库瓦罗衣物。  
“是不是刚才所有人进来都能操你？”Xanxus掐住斯库瓦罗脖颈，俯下身含住斯库瓦罗胸前的凸起反复撕咬，他恨不得把身下这个淫荡的骚货整个吞下去。  
“嗯...啊啊...Xanxus....” 斯库瓦罗被舔弄的意乱情迷，他忘记反驳，情不自禁的握住Xanxus下体套弄着。  
“是不是经常幻想和男人做？已经和其他男人做过了吧？”Xanxus将手指伸向斯库瓦罗留着淫水的小穴，毫不客气的一次性插入三根手指，他能感觉到斯库瓦罗淫荡的肉壁正贪婪地吮吸着自己手指他一边旋转着手指，一边用力深入。  
“啊……嗯……没…..没有…..”斯库瓦罗放荡地扭动着腰肢，含糊不清的呻吟着，好痒，还想要更多.... Xanxus抽出手指，握住自己的下体放在斯库瓦罗穴口慢慢摩擦着，右手不紧不慢的套弄着斯库瓦罗挺立的分身。   
“自慰的时候都想些什么？说出来，垃圾鲛”。 Xanxus喘着气，用力分开斯库瓦罗臀瓣，用自己肿胀的鬼头用力摩擦着斯库瓦罗湿润的小穴，慢慢探入。  
“啊...不要...”斯库瓦罗脸捂着脸朝着一边，那些下流的想法他实在是难以启齿。  
“不说是么？”Xanxus突然停下来手里的动作，拔出已经探入些许的肉棒。后庭突如其来的空虚让斯库瓦罗身体更加难耐，他只得支支吾吾地开口。  
“想…想你当着所有人的面...掰开我的双腿….用力操….啊…”闻言Xanxus突然猛地一挺，将整根阴茎用力插入斯库瓦罗体内，感受到斯库瓦罗湿润的肉壁紧紧包裹住自己下体，Xanxus舒服地深吸一口气。  
“用什么操你？嗯？”Xanxus用力咬住斯库瓦罗脖颈，炙热的鼻息喷在斯库瓦罗耳边，下体用力抽插起来。  
“啊…用肉棒…Xanxus的大肉棒…轻一点…啊...”被Xanxus操弄竟比自己想象中还要爽，他突然后悔没有早点勾引Xanxus，斯库瓦罗头皮发麻，意识模糊，开始抑制不住的浪叫。  
“啊...大肉棒....操死我了... Xanxus....嗯啊.....”  
Xanxus双手用力分开斯库瓦罗大腿内侧，狠狠的往里戳着，这个淫乱的婊子，早知道他平日一本正经的外表下这样淫荡，自己早就狠狠地操他了。不行，这样淫荡的浪货得给他戴上铁链和手铐，不能让他勾引其他人，这副模样只能我一个人看到，他只能是我一个人的。  
“你是我的，大垃圾，你是我的。” Xanxus喘着粗气，一口咬上斯库瓦罗脖颈，双手用力拉扯着斯库瓦罗乳首，他已经决定，等明天回到瓦里安，就把这个浪叫着的骚货锁在自己床头。  
“啊…嗯啊…我是你的…Xanxus…想每天都被操…嗯啊”，斯库瓦罗带着哭腔呻吟着，快要攀上顶峰，后庭剧烈的刺激让他神志不清，他胡乱的淫叫着，射出一股白浊，双手紧紧抱着Xanxus后背，抓出一道道印记。  
与此同时Xanxus一声闷哼,一股炙热的液体射在自己肉壁里，斯库瓦罗喘着气，小穴不停地收缩着，他无力的躺在床上连呻吟的力气也没有了。

Xanxus站起身，一把抱起斯库瓦罗，一边舔弄着斯库瓦罗满是他牙印的脖颈，一边朝浴室走去。  
“这就受不了了吗？大垃圾，这才刚刚开始”

FIN.


End file.
